Numerous surgical instruments have been developed for threading suture and surgical clips through and around tissue.
See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 919,138 (Drake et al.), 1,037,864 (Carlson et al.), 1,449,087 (Bugbee), 1,635,066 (Wells), 1,815,725 (Pilling et al.) 1,822,330 (Ainslie), 1,856,721 (Nagelmann), 2,959,172 (Held), 3,013,559 (Thomas), 3,470,875 (Johnson), 3,840,017 (Violante), 3,842,840 (Schweizer), 3,901,244 (Schweizer), 3,946,740 (Bassett), 4,064,881 (Meredith), 4,164,225 (Johnson et al.), 4,169,476 (Hiltebrandt), 4,224,947 (Fukuda), 4,312,337 (Donohue), 4,493,323 (Albright et al.), 4,596,249 (Freda et al.), 4,602,635 (Mulhollan et al.), 4,621,640 (Mulhollan et al.), 4,633,869 (Schmieding), 4,643,178 (Nastari et al.) and 4,890,615 (Caspari et al.).